


Murderous Affairs

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: So this story has some mention of rape but is not described. There is a graphic scene and the description will be in italics so you can skip over it if you don't like that stuffs. (this is with the new branch of the x-men. First Class and Apocalypse. I'm changing the story lines so Charles and Erik don't get the beach divorce but Erik leaves later.)Zuzana Kamiński was cold. Losing her parents at age 5 and losing her siblings at 6 really damaged something in her. She was tortured for 12 years by Nazis and then thrown out into the world that never lifted a finger to help her or any others. She was 17 when the war ended and had enough hate to level a whole city. The tortures she endured gave her more powers than she had beforehand. She remembered having to go through a large box of wedding rings to find her parents'. She also found the necklace that her mother always wore and took it with her. While she walked through the town of her childhood, she knew what she had to do. She knew murder was the question and she knew her answer had to be yes.





	1. Chapter One: Marry Me?

**_January 4, 1949_ **

"Mr. Shaw!" The blonde accountant walked in on Sebastian Shaw kissing a beautiful black-haired woman and screeched. They pulled apart and Shaw cleared his throat, "Dusk, dear, get out and shut the door."

Her nostrils flared, "You bastard! You said we had something special."

Shaw gave a smiled, "We did but now its over."

She let out a huff, "I quit!" She turned and stomped off after slamming the door. He turned to the girl, "Sorry about that, Ana. She was really into it guess."

Ana smiled and hooked her arms around his neck, "Don't worry, Sebby. I'm not mad. I know you have to unwind."

He gave her a kiss and said, "You know, you are the only girl to ever get it. How would you feel about getting married?"

She grinned, "Really?"

He gave a smile, "As long as I get to unwind."

She let out a squeal and nodded, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He smiled, "How about next spring?"

"I'd love that, Sebby."


	2. Chapter Two: A Honeymoon To Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING: THIS HAS A DESCRIPTION OF A DEAD BODY AND IS VERY GRUESOME. IT WILL BE IN ITALICS AND UNDERLINED SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF THING, SKIP OVER IT.

**_ FAIR WARNING: THIS HAS A DESCRIPTION OF A DEAD BODY AND IS VERY GRUESOME. IT WILL BE IN ITALICS AND UNDERLINED SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF THING, SKIP OVER IT. _ **

**_October 31, 1950_ **

A loud scream rang through the hall of Sebastian Shaw's condo in Paris. The butler rushed to the room and saw Ana shaking in the doorway of their shared room. She was curled up facing away and weeping. The butler let out a gasp and stopped the maids that wee rushing down the hall, "Call the police."

**_~time skip~_ **

The chief walked in and the rookies gagged and turned. The chief let out a breath at the sight. 

_Shaw was tied to the bed with his own belts and had his eyes gouged out. He was completely naked with his penis cut off. His nut-sack was cut off and was shoved up his ass. His forearms had metal clips dug in that were attached to the bed poles. In his chest was a nazi symbol and_ **Nazi Bastard** _was written around it. Around where his kidneys were, there stitches keeping in the blood while one lays beside him on the bedside table. One lung laid at the edge of the bed beside his liver. After they cut the stitching on his mouth, they found his missing dick shoved inside after being burnt to crisp. It was still warm when they fished it out._

He glanced to one of the deputies and said, "Talk to the widow. See what happened."

The boy nodded and walked to Ana. "Excuse me, ma'am, but can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded, "He told me to go shopping. Said it was a late wedding gift. He told me to stay out for five hours and that he would have a surprise for me when I get back. I don't think it was this."

The deputy gave a gentle glaze, "Did anyone know that you were here for your honeymoon and that you would be gone at the store today?"

She blinked, "Seb's assistant. Umm, Dusk, I think. He tells her about all of his plans."

"Ok. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt or kill him?"

She blinked again, "Dusk. He had an affair while we were engaged but he broke it off. She was angry. She sent the most hateful letters. They're in his study. He said they were too gruesome for a woman's eyes. He keeps... kept them in his right side, bottom drawer. I don't know where his keys are though."

The cop gave a nod, "That's alright, ma'am. We'll do our best to find out who killed your husband." She gave a shaky nod and whispered an okay. He walked back to the scene and said, "Hey, chief."

The chief turned, "What'd she say?"

The deputy replied, "That she was out shopping on his request. He said to stay out for five hours and he would have a surprise for her when she gone home."

The chief glanced at the body then back to his colleague, "Bet this isn't the surprise she was hoping for."

"Yeah, she also mentioned a girl named Dusk. Said she was his assistant and that she knew everything he had planned and that she sent him threatening letters. She said he has them in his desk."

The chief replied, "Well, what you waiting for, get them out here and lets analyze them."

He gave a nod and walked to the office. He and another deputy got the lock undone and took out a box. They opened it and it had around 15 letters all grueling threats signed by a Dusk Henderson. They brought the letters to the chief and he started reading them. He glanced at the body then back to the letter. He looked at the deputies and said, "Round this sick, sadistic bitch. She's going away for life."

The deputies ran out the door and the chief headed down the hall. He stopped and looked at the widow. She looked numb. He knelt down and said, "Mrs. Shaw?" She blinked and looked up. The chief swallowed then said, "I'm Chief Haring. If you ever need anything, the station will be happy to help you with it. Is there anything you need now?"

She blinked again, "I want the bitch who did that to my husband dead."

The chief gave a nod, "I see what I can do."

He got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter Three: Damage

**_November 3, 1950_ **

"Dusk Henderson, you are under arrest for the murder of Sebastian Shaw." The deputies put cuffs on the blonde and dragged her out of the place where she lived. They shoved her into the police car then drove off to the station. They threw her into a room and the chief came in after her. He stood tall and glared, "Why'd you killed him?"

She replied, "I didn't. I'm being framed."

He scoffed, "We saw the letters. Pretty colorful."

She gave a confused look, "What letters?"

"Don't act stupid. We know you killed Shaw! His wife has an alibi and so do all the servants. And those letters. Cutting his dick off! We know what you did."

She swallowed, "I didn't kill him."

The chief shook his head then walked out and she started fiddling with her hands. She stayed in the room for 7 hours then she slipped out a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock on the cuffs. She casted them off then slipped out the door. She slipped to the main room and frowned. There were 12 officers standing around talking. She came up behind one and snapped his neck. She grabbed the gun and shot all but one. She got him in and choke hold then broke his spine. She threw him on the ground and ran out. She stalked outside the house where Shaw's wife was staying then broke in. She snuck upstairs then heard punches being landed. She looked around the corner and saw the widow fighting men in al black. She stepped out and smirked. _KGB agents_. She moved slightly forward when on got the girl on her back on a table and one turned her way. The one that turned said, "Sorry, Dusk. Orders." He raised his gun and took a shot. She dodged the shot then took a running started towards him, kicking off the walls. Her feet connected with the agent's chest, while the widow took the opportunity to kick the agent pinning her down up to the ceiling. They both took down four agents each then looked at each other. Dusk shifted, "You set me up."

The widow smirked, "You're out, why are you complaining?"

She glared, "Ever been hunted before?"

"Why do you think I killed that rat bastard?"

Dusk blinked, "What caused you to hate him that much? I mean I only heard about the dick in the mouth."

The widow grinned, "How about we get out before these bastards wake up and then I tell you."

The woman walked by into a room and Dusk walked cautiously froward and glanced in. She was grabbing bags from the floor and gave the blonde a look, "You coming or not, darling. Make a choice." Dusk swallowed then walked in. The widow continued, "Grab a bag." She did as she was told and they both snuck out of the house and into the garage. They walked over to a car and threw the bags in the trunk. The widow got in the driver seat while Dusk climbed into the passenger. She hit the gas and drove quickly out. They drove in silence for an hour then Dusk said, "What's your real name?"

The widow smirked, "Zuzana. It was a legal marriage so last is legally Shaw. I'm assuming that your real one is Henderson?"

Dusk gave a nod, "Yeah. It is."

Zuzana smiled, "Kinda stupid to use your real name but you're used to not get caught. And ya know, we were pretty good team back there, how about we forget the whole frame job. Imagine the damage we'd do."

Dusk raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Zuzana replied, "Your people are turned on you. Do you really have a choice?"

Dusk frowned, "Fine."

She smiled, "We're gonna have to dye our hair."

"I call brown."

Zana smirked, "Guess I'll go back to my red."


	4. Chapter Four: Job

**_November 22, 1985_ **

"Morning, Sunshine." Dusk rolled over and glared at the now red-haired woman by the window. She let out a growl and pulled a pillow over her face. The widow laughed, "Sunshine, we're not gonna get far if you sleep in all the time."

Dusk pulled the pillow down and replied, "I'm not a morning person like you."

She smirked, "Honey, I'm barely a person. I just get up to annoy the shit out of you."

"Bitch."

"And you're a cunt. Now get up. We need to move. I got us a job."

Dusk moved the pillow, "What's the job?"

"Get a damn rock from some pirates and bring to a rich asshole."

"We really doing that?"

Zana scoffed, "Of course not. We are getting the money and then silencing him. Then we are giving it back to the people that the pirates stole it from."

"My god. I feel like I'm a fucking vigilante."

Zana laughed, "Oh, sunshine, you're so optimistic."

Dusk laughed and rolled over, "You are annoying, you know that, Zee Zee."

The other woman threw some clothes at the one in bed and replied, "Oh you know it, love."

Dusk caught her clothes and shoved herself up, "You get a shower yet?"

"No. Probably should though since you seem to take all the damn hot every time you shower first."

"It's just a proper 'Fuck you' since our meeting, Zee Zee."

"Oh. I'm flattered."

Dusk scoffed, "Bitch."

Zana laughed, "Oh you love me." She grabbed her own clothes walked into the bathroom. Just before the door shut, Zana heard, "Sure. Let's say that." She slipped into the shower and stayed in there for 10 minutes. She got out and put on a tank top and jeans then walked out, "Your turn, love."

Dusk walked past her and muttered, "There any hot water left?"

"Yes, because I'm not a cunt like you, sunshine."

Dusk scoffed and closed the door. Zana smirked then started packing their clothes. After 15 minutes, Dusk came out of the bathroom drying her hair, "What you doin'?"

"Packing our shit."

"Where's the job?"

"Africa."

Dusk's hands dropped, " _Africa_? Are you kidding me!? I have sensitive skin."

Zana kept packing, "We'll pick up sunscreen."

"You're kidding me."

Zana turned, "No, love. I'm not. Now, we need to get this done. Now grab your shit." She walked past her with her bag while Dusk grabbed her own and followed her out. They walked to the car and threw their stuff in the trunk and got in the car. Zana drove to her personal storage unit and pulled in. She opened the jet's doors and drove her car into it. They got out and shut the door then they locked the car down. They walked to the cockpit and Zana started it up. She smirked slightly when Dusk let out a whimper when they took off. "Sorry, love, but we have to fly."

"I know damn well, you aren't sorry."

"You're right about that."

**_~time skip~_ **

"What the hell is that?"

Dusk stared out the window. Zana held the rock and glanced down. A group of men were killing the men guarding and she let out a growl, "Dammit. Well, guess we're scaling the building. We'll have to go up. The jet will meet us there." She fiddled with a sheet of metal on her wrist then grabbed her bag. The jet set on the roof and sent down some ropes then Zana shot the man in the eye. She glanced at Dusk, "Where are they at?"

"They've come inside."

"Bloody hell."

She cut a hole in the window and slipped out. She grabbed a rope and tossed the end of one to Dusk. Zana set the sequence for the ropes to go up. They started going up when the elevator dinged and the men walked into the room. They got to the jet then heard running foot steps. Zana saw the men approaching and glanced at Dusk, "You're going to have to lift off."

She grabbed a gun and shot them all in the legs. The jet lifted off and sped away before any of the men could think. "Bloody hell."

**_~the men's POV~_ **

"What the hell?" Stryker stared at the room with his eyes wide. Logan and Victor looked at each other then they said, "The roof." They all ran up the stairs and pushed the door open in a hurry. They stopped went they saw two women in a jet. One called something to the other then pulled a gun and started shooting. They got hit in the legs then the jet took off. Logan winced then rose to his feet with Victor coming up beside him. "Who the hell was that?" He looked at Stryker and he shrugged, "I don't know."

Victor stared at where the jet took off them frowned. They got back onto their jet with Stryker looking pissed. No one talked on the way back then they went away from each other. Victor walked to Logan and whispered, "Do you remember her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Admiral Zuzana Shaw."

Logan froze, "No. That can't be her. She has to be like, fifty, right now."

"She looked exact. It has to be her."

"Well, fuck. She does."

"We'll have to go after her."

"We can't stop Stryker."

"We won't need to."

Logan gave a look, "How do we help her?"

"We find her first and protect her and her friend."

**_~time skip~_ **

"Hey, Zee, what if we just keep this metal?"

Zuzana glanced over, "We could. The tribe does have a lot more and we can still kill the rich bastard."

"Sounds good."

**_~time skip~_ **

"Sure this is the place, Victor?" Logan gave a look at the mansion, they were outside of. Victor glanced over, "80% sure, Jimmy."

Logan scoffed, "What are they doing here?" Two figures came out of the window and Victor and Logan made it to their jet. The two women jogged to the jet then stopped. Zana straightened, "Victor. Jimmy."

Logan gave a tight smile, "Admiral. Sargent."

"Not anymore," Dusk sighed.

Logan stared at the two women, "You do realize that the group that you shot, are coming after you two."

Zana shrugged, "We can handle them, love, but thanks for the warning."

Victor shook his head, "You really can't. They're mutants."

Zana walked closer and smirked, "Love, when has that ever made me back down from a fight?"

He sighed, "Zu, please."

She flicked out her tongue, "We'll be careful, darling. And maybe you boys could hitch a ride with us."

Logan smirked, "I'm in."

Victor smiled, "Of course."

They got in the jet and took off.


	5. Chapter Five: What The Heck Are The X-Men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! SO I'M SURE YOU MADE IT THIS FAR AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU LIKED THE STORY (AND PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU DO) AND I WAS WANTING YOUR OPINIONS ON IF YOU WANT STORIES ON THE BACKGROUND OF DUSK AND ZUZANA? PLEASE COMMENT A VOTE ON THIS OR ANY OTHER CHAPTER.

**_~time skip~ November 20, 2005_ **

_"Zee, I need you guys to come out to New York."_ Logan's voice came through the phone receiver.

Zana frowned, "What's wrong, Badger?"

_"Got in a crash. I got picked up by some mutants that brought to a school in Westchester County outside New York."_

"Seriously? What happened?"

_"A mutant called Magneto attacked me, I guess."_

"Magneto? He just added an O to magnet?"

She let out a series of giggles and Dusk snatched the phone from her, "It's Dusk, what's going on?"

_"A mutant called Magneto attacked me and now I'm in Westchester County outside of New York."_

Dusk sighed, "We're on our way. Do you want us to bring Victor?"

_"Yeah. Might need his help."_

"Alright. We'll be there in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid."

_"I can't. You're the one with Zana."_

She let out a laugh, "True. Bye." She hung up and Zana was still giggling. "Quit giggling and get your go bag. We're going to New York. You too, Victor."

Victor gave a nod and walked off while Zana laid on the couch smiling, "I don't wanna go, sunshine. A large magnet might attack us." She burst out laughing again.

"Zuzana. Get your bag."

Zana sighed, "Fine." She got up and walked out.

**_~time skip~_ **

They landed the jet and walked into the school. Zana looked around and smiled slightly. Logan came out of a room and jogged to Dusk and hugged her, "Thank god."

Zana looked at him, "No need to thank me."

He gave a glare and Victor let out a chuckle. Logan shook his head, "Come on. And Zana, behave yourself please."

She pouted, "Fine." He led them through the halls and to an office. He led them in and Zana glanced around. He gave a nod to the others there and said, "They are..."

"Dusk Henderson, Victor Creed, and I have no idea who you are." A man in a wheelchair gave a kind smile, "What is your name?"

"Zana."

"No last name."

"No offense but it's really none of your damn business."

The man straightened and a blue beast dude gave a glare and a growl. The man stared at her and replied, "You're right it's not. Welcome to my school."

She gave a tight smile and while Dusk and Victor were more polite. The man said, "My name is Charles Xavier. This is Hank McCoy, Storm, and Scott."

They gave respectful nods and Zana shifted, "So what school is this?"

He smiled, "A school for mutants. They learn traditional things but also learn how to use their powers."

"Ahh. I knew someone who came to a school like this."

"Oh. What was their name?"

"Erik." His shoulders tense and her smirked came more visible, "You know the little shit too, don't you."

He let out a laugh, "That I do. Never heard that description of him before."

"Am I wrong?"

"No. So what did Erik ever say about the school?"

"Not much. Just that he learned a little then was dick to the friends he made."

Charles smiled, "That's the best description of his stay here that I've ever heard. So he said nothing of the X-Men?"

"The what-Men?"

"The X-Men."

"What's that?"

"They are my students that have made a team to fight the Brotherhood."

"The what?"

" Oh my god! Where have you been living? Under a rock?!" Asked Professor Xavier.

She gave a defensive look, "Well I'm wanted for about six hundred and fifty murders so... Basically."


End file.
